The First
by AngelaMay234
Summary: My last SoN story, a little dabble that led to my story "Too Sudden"


The library was empty, as everyone had gone to the meeting to listen to Jenner's rantings against the Plan. Justin led her over to a small couch, watching as she jumped lightly onto the cushion. He soon sat down beside her, as she stared out at all the wonders around her. He smiled, looking upon this lovely young lady, knowing how much John must have loved her.

_And now I'm under her spell,_ he thought. His gaze refused to leave her, as she continued to look around, and it was a few minutes before he finally found his voice.

"I take it you're enjoying this?" he asked.

"It's absolutely amazing," she replied, voice an awed whisper.

He chuckled. "I suppose it is," he said. "But I can tell that's not the only thing on your mind."

She nodded. "I'm trying to figure out why John kept all of this from me," she admitted.

"It's because he loved you," Justin told her. "He just couldn't face the fact that he would outlive you by years, and he thought you would leave him if you found out."

She sighed. "I wouldn't have left; I wish I could tell him that." A tear rolled down her cheek, and he reached up to wipe it away. She then turned to face him, eyes glittering sadly. He gave her a small smile.

"Everything's going to be okay," he told her. "I promise."

"I believe you, Justin," she said quietly.

"I hope so," he said to himself, but then brightened. "I don't believe I caught your first name," he said.

She giggled. "It's Rosaline," she whispered.

"Rosaline," he spoke slowly, as if savoring the sound it made, and she found that she was too. He was so handsome, and also so gentle; she felt as though she had known him forever. In the moment of silence that followed, he finally noticed that his arm had draped itself around her shoulders, and that she had moved closer to him. Their eyes met, and neither looked away. Justin's hands slipped to her waist, while her own slid over his chest to his shoulders. Slowly, she rose to her feet on the soft cushion, her eyes falling shut as the space between them continued to grow smaller, until her lips touched his.

Their lips soon opened up, as their tongues met in a soft dance, and they suddenly felt a small rush of emotion. A single hand slipped to the hem of his vest, and a strange scent began to fill the air. Her claws then slipped through the fur on his legs, as he guided himself into her. The warmth was sensational, so sweet and inviting, one of the most beautiful things he'd ever experienced. He cradled her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, taking in her warm scent, thinking about all the possibilities he could have with her.

It flowed through her, like a warm river, and she gave a soft moan of pleasure. There was a tender glow in his eyes when they finished, and it filled her with a joy she hadn't felt in a long time. They kissed again, but it ended abruptly when Ages entered the room.

"Brisby?" he asked in disbelief. "W-What are you doing?"

Rosaline quickly lowered her hands to Justin's chest, pushing him away, while he wiped his mouth with his hand, trying to erase any evidence of what had just occurred between them. Ages was no fool. He could tell from the glow in their eyes what had happened, though the scent in the air seemed to give enough away on its own, and he gave a light cough as he regained his composure.

"Brisby, Nicodemus will see you now," he said, and turned to leave.  
>Rosaline hesitated a moment before she followed, when she felt Justin's hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll still help you the best we can." He kissed her ear, and then watched as she left with the grouchy old mouse.

_I hope she doesn't regret what happened,_ he thought, and vanished down the other hall. They only had a few hours before night, and he needed all the time he could get. _Heaven knows I don't._

Hours later, Justin found himself gazing at Jenner's dead body. His chest was heaving, his upper right arm slashed by Jenner's blade. The cut wasn't deep, and it didn't cause him much pain, but it wasn't what he was worried about. Rosaline had been thrown against the side of her house, and had used the Stone to save it from the mud. She had passed out seconds after, exhausted from the magic. He longed to be with her, but knew that his presence would frighten the children. His eyes wandered around the desolate mess, seeing where the three bodies lay.

Nicodemus had been the first to perish, his death caused by the very home they had been trying to save. Jenner had planned the sabotage, thinking that their leader's death would stop the Plan in its tracks. He had then attacked Rosaline, when she tried to warn them of NIMH's impending threat. Seeing the Stone glow around her neck had only fueled his madness, and he had come near to murdering her as well. Jenner himself had died after Justin's duel with him, when the former captain had fought to protect his new love; but Justin hadn't been the one to kill him. Though he wished he was.

Sullivan had tossed Justin his sword, and had nearly been cut in half because of it. In his final moment of life, he had tossed his dagger into Jenner's heart, just as he was about to kill Justin. _Three deaths in one night, _it was staggering to think of all that had occurred, and all because Jonathan's widow had come to learn his biggest secret. He recalled that her children had nearly perished themselves, after an underground cave-in had swallowed their home.

He remembered tying lines to try and save it, pulling Rosa away when he felt that all had been lost. Though his hands were covered in marks from her claws, he had dared not let go; least she sacrifice herself in vain. His heart throbbed, remembering her tortured cries, how her grief had burrowed into his soul. Thankfully they were safe now, and young Timothy could recover in peace. He heard footsteps behind him, a soft scent flowing over him.

"Justin," she said. He turned, seeing Rosaline standing behind him. Her eyes glowed beautifully in the light of the moon, and he soon felt her small body slip into his arms. He lifted her face to meet his, his eyes glittering just as much as hers.

"Thank God you're alright," he whispered, brushing her cheek. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you." He felt closer to tears than he ever had before, knowing that soon he would have to leave her. Their lips touched, both becoming lost in love. The kiss ended seconds later, when a faint rustle sounded from the grasses surrounding them. He turned, gazing across the land with steel in his eyes, wondering what it had been. He turned back a moment later, only to find that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, pressing his lips to hers, soon feeling consciousness leave him.

He awoke early the next morning, golden sunlight pouring over him. He felt more alert than he had in years, remembering that his love still slumbered in his embrace. The Stone gleamed, and he was again forced to recall the events of the previous night, when'd he lost nearly all he held dear. He leaned closer, passing his lips across her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered, the clouds reflecting in her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, until his arms slipped back around her.

"Don't leave," she whispered softly. "Please don't leave."

"I wish I didn't have to," he said, settling down beside her again. "But I must. The colony can't live without a leader, and I'm afraid that I'm the one they chose."

"Make them choose someone else," she begged, and gripped tighter on his vest. "I love you."

Hearing the words nearly made his heart break, as he would be forced to leave her behind. "I'm afraid they won't," he said truthfully. "The Rats of NIMH are stubborn in their ways; it's not easy to change their minds."

"Is it the same for you?"

He laughed, though it was tinged with grief. No matter how much they both wanted him to stay, they both knew that he couldn't; least the Rats meet with more misfortune in Thorn Valley. He opened his mouth to ask the impossible, but it seemed that she knew what he was thinking.

"We can't go with you," she said. "At least not yet."

"I thought that's what you would say," he knelt before her, holding her soft hands to his chest. "I know that Timothy is still too ill to be moved, but at least now he'll be able to recover in peace."

"Justin, I'm so sorry," she said suddenly. "You lost your home, your leader, and you nearly lost your life, and all because of me."

He smiled, running a hand through her hair. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Nicodemus knew this would happen, and Jenner would have done anything to get at the Stone; you did nothing."

"Still, you almost lost your life…" she trailed off, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I would've gladly given up my life last night," he said. "If it meant that yours would be spared."

A distant sound caught their attention. Someone was looking for Justin, calling for him. "I'm afraid I have to go," he whispered sadly.

"Wait," Rosaline gripped his hand, pulling the Stone from her cape, placing it in his palm. "I want you to have this."

"I can't," he said. "Jonathan always wanted you to have it."

Rosa took it back, draping the chain around his neck. "It's the least I could do, after you sacrificed so much for my family and I." a light breeze had picked up, blowing at their fur and clothes, reminding them both of the coming spring. The voice continued, and they shared one last embrace.

"I'll miss you," she said sadly, gripping his shoulders.

"Don't worry," he whispered, face close to hers. "We'll see each other soon."

She smiled, then their lips touched. Moments later he was gone, as though the wind had carried him away. Rosaline gazed up at the sky, tears dripping from her eyes, a hand sliding across her burning face.

_We'll see each other soon. _His words in her heart, she turned back to the house to wake her children. After all, only so much can happen in a single day.


End file.
